User talk:EtaPiscium
Drink colors may i ask why you find the fact that romulan ale and andorian ale look practically identical not noteworthy? --kamagurka 21:29, 1 Nov 2004 (CET) :Many beverages look virtually identical by virtue of being liquids of the same color; this doesn't really imply any connection between them. For example: Numerous beverages are clear (water, vodka, warnog, spring wine, etc) but that doesn't mean they're in any way related. Similarly, coffee and Ferengi black holes are both opaque black liquids, but they're in no way alike. It's extremely easy to make a drink a particular color, and so the fact that Romulan ale and Andorian ales are both blue doesn't really mean anything. -- EtaPiscium 00:29, 2 Nov 2004 (CET) ::you make quite a compelling argument; in light of your point, however, i suggest the line "Andorian ale is apparently not the same as Romulan ale" should be removed from Andorian ale --kamagurka 02:14, 2 Nov 2004 (CET) Comments, please... Hi. You had some objections to my suggestion (Suggestion B) on Memory Alpha talk:Category tree. I edited this suggestion, please comment again. Thanks :) -- Cid Highwind 23:35, 22 Dec 2004 (CET) Beryllium article As the originating author of some of the content in the beryllium article, I respectfully ask that you allow my current edit with the information about VOY: "Alice" to remain. There is nothing factually erroneous or grammatically incorrect with that version, and I feel it gives more information than your parsed version. Thank you. -- SmokeDetector47 07:48, 2005 Jan 11 (CET) Canon or not? Hi. Thanks for welcoming me. You referred me to which, unless I am reading it wrong, refers to novels as Trek Franchise articles which are not subject to canon policy. Alison9 05:24, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) :However, the current policy is to include all information from non-canon sources on the article covering that source only (i.e. all information from "New Frontier" should be on Star Trek: New Frontier). There's already been a discussion on this; see Memory Alpha talk:Canon policy. -- EtaPiscium 05:30, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) Mitochondria I added a link to mitochondria in Bathkin for a reason. I don't think you had a good reason to remove it. Do you? -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :I really wish you'd view the entire content of the edit before you just revert my changes out of hand, because I re-wrote the sentences too and alluded to the fact that Bathkin's work was scientific rubbish. And no, I don't see what purpose a mitochondria article would serve. What would be article be except a definition of mitochondria and some basic Trek references? If we're doing that we might's well do articles on every object and concept that's ever been mentioned. I think there's already too many of these "real life" articles on MA. -- EtaPiscium 23:46, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) ::I did review the history -- all you did (besides removing the new link to the article i was working on) -- was to rearrange the paragraph structure and some minor rewordings. I don't consider a simple reparsing to be that valuable at all, especially when you edited the article specifically to revert my changes. I opened a dialogue on this talk page specifically to avoid what you turned this into: an edit war. If someone reverts an edit you made (like you did to me when you removed the mitochondria link), i followed the proper procedure and started a dialogue. You, however, reverted my changes out of hand. Whether i had commented here or not, that certainly would have been your opportunity to explain your edit rather than initiating an edit war and reverting the changes without explanation. If you want to, submit mitochondria for deletion. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 23:54, 13 Jan 2005 (CET) :::No, I edited the article because I didn't like how it presented Bathkin as actually having discovered the key to death. And yes, I removed the links to cell and mitochondria because I didn't think they were valuable. I'm sorry if you saw the changes as specifically targeted towards you, but I still maintain that your reversion removed an important, perhaps in your view minor, point. -- EtaPiscium 00:00, 14 Jan 2005 (CET) Changing picture size Hello I guess I have you to thank for changing the picture sizes for my page. I am in your debt. zsingaya 09:43, 14 Jan 2005 (CET)